This invention is for a pressure reducing regulator for cylinders or tanks containing gas under high pressure in liquid or gaseous form.
At the present time gas, for example liquid carbon dioxide, is sold in cylinders having plugs mounted in the necks of the cylinders. The plugs having bores extending axially therethrough with there being rupture disks mounted by the lower end portions of the plugs to block fluid flow from the cylinders escaping through the plug bores until the disk is ruptured.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,006 to Hagerty there is disclosed a pressure regulator having a piston disposed between the low pressure outlet and the high pressure inlet and is resiliently urged to permit fluid flow from the inlet to the outlet. Further, there are a pair of ports that open to the high pressure passage between the high pressure inlet and the valve seat. It is stated in column 2, lines 17, 18 the ports “may be plugged or used for a pressure gauge or the like, as is commonly known in the art.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,258 to Voege discloses a regulator having ports between a valve seat and an inlet and a piston which is resiliently urged to an open position disposed between an inlet and an outlet. In column 4, lines 18, 19 it is indicated a pressure gauge and a check valve or a Schrader valve may be provided in the ports. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,865 to Eusebi there is disclosed a valve for high pressure gas cylinders wherein a pressure relief device is provided to break in the event the pressure in the high pressure inlet exceeds a preselected value.
In order to make improvements in pressure regulators, particularly for those high pressure gas cylinders, this invention has been made.